


Love From a Twisted Mind

by eyeo22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Content, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeo22/pseuds/eyeo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he does is for his Angel.</p><p>His Angel just don't realize it yet. Doesn't realize how much Dean loves him.</p><p>But he will. And he'll love Dean back. Or else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love From a Twisted Mind

Everything he does is for his Angel.  
  
The gifts Dean has sent to him are endless, all things his Angel loves. He's spent countless dollars on his home, making everything perfect for Him. He's bought flowers, chocolates, wine. He's sprinkled rose petals on the hard wood floor, and lit candles. All for tonight.  
  
Tonight, his Angel would finally be home. Now, all there is left to do is wait. And surely just a few more hours won't kill him, seeing as he's waited this long. He can be patient.  
  
Dean re-adjusted his position in the Impala's driver's seat. The stiffness will be worth it, he knows. Soon he'll see Cas,hold him, take him home. He sighed happily at the thought, and picking up his book, began to read.  
  
\---------  
Castiel found his place on the airplane, put away his carry-on, and settled in his seat. Breathing a sigh of relief, he relaxed. He loved his family, he did, but Gabriel can be exhausting, especially during Christmas. Add in bickering older siblings, burned turkeys and yapping dogs, he was ready to go home. All he wanted to do was fall in to bed and sleep for maybe a day or two, Then it was back to working on his next novel. Luckily a holiday with the family worked it's magic and got him out of his writers block like he'd hoped. Hopefully it will be enough to finish his book, it's been much too long since he's put out a new one, his fans must be a bit furious. He did, after all, leave his latest published book of the series on a cliff hanger. And that was 4 years ago.  
  
His fan base was small, but passionate. If not a bit rabid at times. Some were even kind enough to send letters and gifts. Although some of the gifts are frightening. Recently he received a work of art of himself. He has never put  his face on a back of a book, and has always written under an alias, and yet someone painted him asleep, brows furrowed, with terrifying accuracy. Every freckle and bump on his face was there, laid out before him. He was stunned and confused on how someone could have known every detail of his face, yet the scariest part of the painting was when he realized what other details they got correct. He was sleeping on his actual pillow, the one that is currently on his bed at home, every pattern the same.  
  
The painting came with one small note, simply stating "To my angel."  
  
After that incident, he double checks his home alarm system every night.  
  
 Castiel is pulled out of his haunting memories by a woman sitting next to him. He returns her hello politely before turning towards the window, and closes his eyes. He tries to think of happier thoughts, but the painting still enters his mind every so often.  
  
After a few minutes plauged by the mystery of the painting, he falls into a fitful sleep.  
  
\--------  
The taxi pulls up to his house sometime around 1am. He thanks the driver and watches him pull away before walking the concrete pathway to his house. Yawning, he begins to pull out his keys, vaguely registering a car door slamming shut across the street. He sets down his luggage next to him while he fits the key into the lock and turns it. With a clunk, the door unlocks and he reaches down for his bags.  
  
On the ground he sees shadows casted from the moon light. But his is not the only one he sees. He barely has time to gasp in surprise before he is grabbed from behind, and a red rag is pressed to his face. Struggling, he tries to kick backwards in to his attackers legs, but fails. Every attempt to fight back grows weaker as darkness takes over his vision, and he falls into oblivion.  
  
\-------  
He had been planning this for months. Sorting out all the details, finding solutions for any problems that might come along when the time was finally right. And now was so right, so perfect, like heaven itself had shined down on him and gave the go-ahead.  
  
God, and it all went off without a hitch. His Angel was quietly dozing in the back seat, tied with red silk strands Dean had picked out himself. Castiel looked like the sweetest present ever wrapped, and Dean just couldn't wait to unwrap him later. His cock stirred in his jeans just from the thought, palms gripping tighter on the steering wheel. Steady, he told himself. There'll be time for that later. He turned on the radio trying to distract himself from those thoughts. He didn't want to come on to Cas too strong too soon, he'd  scare him away. No, Dean has planned this day for a while, and he will not allow himself to fuck it all up now.  
  
He heard Castiel start to stir in the back, and peaked into the rear view mirror to get a look at him, smiling softly. His angel looked so cute when he was just waking up, hair sticking up in odd places, eyes blearily blinking away sleep.   He's only had the pleasure of seeing him awake a couple of times, almost getting caught watching his Angel slumber, but now that was all going to change. He'd get to see this beautiful sight every morning from now on.  
  
Dean was driving out in the country now, anxious to get home, show his Angel how perfect their life together was going to be. He bought this small country house with Cas in mind, knowing how much nature inspires his writing, how he likes simple rather than extravagant. It took a long time to find a home good enough for them, but this one was absolutely  perfect. The outside was painted Cas's favorite color (beige), the flowers lining the side of the house were exactly like the ones Cas use to have at his childhood home (tiger lilies, beautiful just like him), and back behind the house was a bee hive (Cas finds bees fascinating, so cute when he gets really into his hobbies).  
  
Pulling into the driveway, a moan from the back seat tells Dean that his Angel is fully awake now. He turns off the engine, the music dying with it, and turns around in his seat to find Cas's beautiful deep blue eyes filled with fear and staring right back at him. Dean can hear the other mans's breath pick up speed, starting to realize what's happening.  
Castiel begins to wiggle in his bindings, scooting across the back seat to the passenger side, away from Dean. His wrists strain against the silk, trying desperately to break free.  
  
Dean watches him for a few minutes with a smile on his face, not worried that Cas might escape. He practiced those knots for weeks, making sure to get them right, so he's sure they're perfect, knows they're perfect. He just hopes Cas doesn't hurt himself struggling. He can already see bruises starting to form on Castiel's pale wrists, causing Dean to frown. Nothing must tarnish his Angel's perfect porcelain skin, distract from his Angel's beauty. He'll have to be gentler with Cas from now on, knowing now how frail the other man is.  
  
Castiel finally stops struggling, energy completely spent for a few moments. He looks back at Dean again with tear filled eyes, heavily breathing through his nose . From behind the gag in his mouth he mumbles something that sounds like 'please', and Dean decides it's time to show his Angel all the hard work he has put into this home, how much he loves Cas, how great this will all be.  
  
He closes his eyes for a moment, Trying to comprehend that this is actually happening. That Cas is actually here, after all this time waiting. They finally get to start their life together, the apple pie life Dean's always craved, the blissful life of good morning kisses and 'how was your day's and BBQ with the neighbors. Finally.  
  
Letting out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding, he opens his eyes and looks to his Angel.  
  
"Welcome home, baby."


End file.
